


Perfectly Respectable Married Sex

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... about these 'tricks' of yours?"</p><p>George shook his head. "Oh, no. We're respectably married now. We have to have respectable married sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Respectable Married Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bedlamsbard).



"I'm glad _that's_ over," Alanna griped, pulling the door shut behind her. George- her _husband_, good grief, what was she doing with a husband- grinned at her.

"You have to admit, it was an impressive party."

"Full of people who despise me and pity you," Alanna retorted, sitting down to pull off her boots. No foolish lady's slippers for _this_ wedding. George laughed, and tipped her chin up to kiss her.

"_Almost_ full of people who despise you and pity me,' he corrected. "The remaining portion of the invitees love you to pieces and like me well enough."

There was nothing to say in answer to that, so Alanna pulled him down beside her and kissed him again. He tasted of wine and of _George_. And he did look splendid in formal get-up, splendid enough that she'd been wanting to take it off him all day. Apparently he felt the same way about her wedding suit, because in remarkably short order her tunic and shirt were on the floor. Alanna tugged his shirt off in turn and pushed him back onto the couch, straddling him easily. His eyes were dancing, and he pulled her down by the hands to kiss him.

"Don't you find it a bit... odd?" she asked, after a while, lips moving against the skin of his neck.

"Odd how?" George's chuckle rumbled in his throat, loud against her ear. She waved one hand lazily.

"All those people. Downstairs. The gossips and the cranks, and the good-hearted ones too. All down there, knowing exactly what we're doing up here."

"Not _exactly_," George purred, sliding his hand between her thighs so that she wriggled for friction against her trousers.

Alanna nibbled his earlobe gently. "With all the wild guessing, I'm sure some of them will hit on it. Gossip has credited me with pretty much everything in the book over the years..."

"You poor innocent flower."

"Quite."

"Well, my dear Alanna, you forget: your husband was raised at the court of the Rogue. I know tricks the paying customers would never have cause to learn, tricks yon courtiers will doubtless never even hear of." George had worked his hand into her trousers, and he punctuated this remark by slowly circling her clit with the pad of his finger.

"Tricks you've not shown _me_?" Alanna raised one eyebrow. Privately she wondered if they were also tricks _Liam_ had not shown her, but this was not the time remind herself, or George, of the Shang Dragon.

George nodded solemnly, continuing to move his fingers at a maddeningly slow pace. "I wouldn't want to tarnish the reputation of a delicate flower such as yourself."

"Delicate my shoe. Do that again," she added. Obligingly, he did. Being generous, he did it a third and fourth time, and it was a few minutes before Alanna murmured into his ear,

"So... about these 'tricks' of yours?"

George shook his head. "Oh, no. We're respectably married now. We have to have respectable married sex."

"Respectable my _arse_. Out with it! I still outrank you, George Cooper. Report!" she snapped, in her best commander's voice.

George's eyes widened just a little, and Alanna felt his breath catch for a moment.

"Oh, no, now," he murmured. "You know as well as I do, Lady Knight, that a weak woman commands obedience by virtue of rank."

"As opposed to..." Alanna trailed one nail slowly down George's chest, intrigued by this turn of events.

"As opposed to..." George's mouth quirked. "As opposed to obedience _earned_.."

 


End file.
